The present work continues prior investigations of the tyrosine kinase activity of the insulin receptor found on circulating cells in patients with insulin resistance. A defect in tyrosine kinase activity has been found in receptors of patients with Type II diabetes, who have mild resistance to insulin as well as in lipoatrophic diabetics, who exhibit more extreme insulin resistance. The effects of diet, fasting and treatment on these observed receptor abnormalities are under investigation.